Snapback
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Dua hal yang dibenci Park Jimin: Tinggi badannya dan hoobae kurang ajar yang sayangnya merupakan sahabatnya bernama Jeon Jungkook. A BTS drabble/DLDR! No bash or flame


**Snapback**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi**

**Genre: (maybe) Friendship**

**Disclaimer: BTS belongs to God**

**note: it's pure from my idea. i didn't copy others. dldr! no bash or flame please.**

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya!"

Jimin menatap lemas kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ia benci hari ini. Hari terburuk baginya setiap tahun di sekolah.

Hari tes kesehatan.

Sebenarnya, ia bukannya takut atau apa. Tubuhnya sehat dan bagus. Hell! Dia malah sangat membanggakan perut sixpack yang dimilikinya. Hanya saja, ia membenci dua hal.

"175 cm? Seingatku tahun lalu tinggi hyung juga 175 cm." seorang namja berambut hitam mengintip dari pundak Jimin. Ah, ia membencinya.

Dua hal yang dibenci Park Jimin: Tinggi badannya dan hoobae kurang ajar yang sayangnya merupakan sahabatnya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Ia membenci Jungkook bukannya tanpa alasan. Tetapi, Jungkook selalu menggodanya tentang tinggi badannya.

"Hey, nak. Apa yang kau lakukan, di sini? Yongdoo Elementary School ada di seberang." ucap Jungkook seraya menunjuk ke luar, tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin. Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memakai snapbacknya dengan posisi terbalik depan-belakang, gaya fashion abad 21. Ia menarik nafas sebelum ia menggigit tangan Jungkook. "Aish! Ya! Appo! Lepaskan!"

"Awas kau, Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin melayangkan tinjunya, hendak memukul Jungkook. Tapi tangan Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat, ia mengambil snapback Jimin. Jungkook menyeringai melihat Jimin menatap horror snapbacknya.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak akan.."

"Oh, aku akan melakukannya Park Jimin." Jungkook mundur selengkah. Ia membuka jendela di koridor dan menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang snapback Jimin keluar. "Kita ada di lantai 4, dan tepat di bawah ada kolam ikan, kau tahu?"

Jimin tidak masalah jika yang dijatuhkan adalah snapback miliknya yang lain. Tapi snapback hitam yang dipegang Jungkook, sangat berharga baginya. Snapback itu ia dapat sebagai kado ulang tahun setahun yang lalu.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook! Kembalikan!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menjulurkan tubuhnya. Jimin sudah kehabisan akal. "Apa maumu?"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Jungkook menarik tangannya, tetapi jendelanya masih ia biarkan terbuka. "Singkat saja. Hyung membiarkanku tidak memanggilmu 'Hyung' dan aku boleh memperlakukanmu layaknya teman seumuran, bukannya hyung-dongsaeng. Itu saja."

Mendengarnya, Jimin menampakkan ekspresi wajah shock. Ia menendang tulang kering Jungkook, membuatnya mengaduh. "Yah! Michyeosseo?! Kau bilang 'itu saja'?! 'Itu saja' yang kau maksud itu harga diriku sebagai seorang hyung, kau tahu?!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya, hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Geurae." jawab Jungkook santai lalu melempar snapback Jimin keluar jendela. Jimin langsung menghampiri jendela itu. Snapbacknya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

"Ya! Jeon-" Jungkook sudah kabur lebih dulu. Hanya tertawanya saja yang masih terdengar menggema di koridor. Jimin merengut dan duduk di koridor, merajuk.

"Jeon Jungkook sialan!"

.

.

.

"Huu~ bisa-bisa eomma memarahiku, nanti~" gerutu Jimin. Ia menyibak semak-semak yang ada di dekat kolam. Nihil. Ia sudah mencari di sekitar kolam ikan, tapi snapbacknya tidak ada sama sekali. Hanya satu tempat yang belum dia periksa.

Kolam ikan.

Jimin menatap geli ikan-ikan yang berenang di air kolam. Sebenarnya dia geli, membayangkan kalau ia harus berenang dengan ikan-ikan itu. Ia membuka blazernya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Ia baru akan mencelupkan kakinya saat seseorang menghentikannya.

"Ya! Kau mau berenang di tengah bulan april?" Jimin menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berambut cokelat dan berkulit putih pucat.

"Ah, anu.. Itu, aku mencari-" kedua mata Jimin menangkap benda yang berada di genggaman namja itu.

Snapback.

"Snapbackku!" teriak Jimin seraya menunjuk snapbacknya. Namja itu menautkan kedua alisnya dan mengangkat snapback Jimin. Jimin buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya dan menghampiri namja itu. "Aigo, gamsahamnida! Di mana kau menemukannya?!"

"Aku sedang tidur di dahan pohon saat sesuatu jatuh ke pangkuanku." jawab namja itu. Ia memperhatikan Jimin dari atas ke bawah lalu tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida-" Jimin melirik nametag namja itu. "-Min Yoongi-ssi!" Jimin hendak mengambil snapbacknya saat namja itu menjauhkan tangannya. Jimin menatap namja itu bingung.

"E-eh? Waeyo?"

Namja itu menyeringai dan memutar-mutar snapback Jimin dengan jarinya. Uh oh, Jimin merasa tidak enak.

"Dilihat-lihat, kau lumayan pendek ya?" ucap Yoongi. Jimin menarik nafas dalam, ia masih bisa bersabar. Ejekan Jungkook lebih parah dari ini. "Kau ingin snapback ini?"

"T-tentu saja." jawab Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh dan melempar snapback Jimin ke pohon. Kini, snapback malang itu tersangkut di dahan bagian atas pohon itu. Jimin menatapnya shock. "Snapbackku!"

"Good luck, kid." bisik Yoongi di telinga Jimin seraya menepuk kepala Jimin lalu berlalu pergi. Jimin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yoongi kesal.

**"MIN YOONGI SIALAN!"**

Jimin benar-benar membenci tingginya sekarang.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
